


(You Drive Me) Crazy

by CherryIce



Category: Sharknado
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Harm to Animals (Sharks and Humans), Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Baby, I'm so into you.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A Sharknado fanvid, of most serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You Drive Me) Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [](http://vagabondage.livejournal.com/profile)[**vagabondage**](http://vagabondage.livejournal.com/) for [](http://festivids.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://festivids.livejournal.com/)**festivids** 2013.

**Title:** (You Drive Me) Crazy  
 **Fandom:** Sharknado  
 **Music:** (You Drive Me) Crazy [STOP! remix]  
 **Summary:** Baby, I'm so into you.  
 **Warnings:** Harm to animals (sharks and humans). Fast, stuttery cuts. Flying sharks. Highly questionable physics.

 **Links:** [ Download](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/CrazyLarge.zip) (1080p 200 MB mp4) | [ Download](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/CrazyMedium.zip) (720p 112 MB mp4) | [ Download](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/CrazySmall.zip) (64 MB mp4) | [Streaming (YouTube)](http://youtu.be/RxL3-FGhBDA)

  
**(You Drive Me) Crazy**  
Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that somethin', what can I do?  
Baby, you spin me around  
The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground

Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see

You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Whoa, crazy, but it feels all right  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

Tell me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue, oh  
That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you

Every time I look at you, my heart is jumpin'  
What can I do?

You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Whoa, crazy, but it feels all right  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

You drive me crazy  
Sing it!  
Oh, crazy  
Yeah!

Stop!

You drive me crazy, baby  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Whoa, oh, but it feels all right  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Whoa, crazy, but it feels all right  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

Sing it!  
Crazy  
Crazy  
You drive me crazy, but it feels all right  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't even know what to say about this vid. You could say that I got myself in too deep, and sometimes found myself up all night working on it


End file.
